


Holding On

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: writerverse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Teyla had been missing for two days before Rodney really started to worry, three before he began to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “I hugged him, and he started crying (of course).” ( _The Fault in Our Stars_ , by John Green, page 222)

John and Teyla had been missing for two days before Rodney really started to worry, three before he began to panic. Ronon went after them, which only made Rodney more worried, leaving him behind with eighteen-month-old Ada, who cried herself out by day three-and-a-half, right about the time Rodney was tempted to join her.

But just after lunch on day four— lunch for Ada, anyway, because Rodney was far too anxious to eat more than was strictly necessary himself— the stargate activated.

Rodney’s heart raced— he wanted, _needed_ , to be in the ‘gate room when they got back, but what about Ada? If John was… if John _wasn’t_ … Rodney was often sure that he could remember every excruciating detail of his own childhood— did he want to risk Ada remembering her father coming home dead?

The last chevron locked, and Rodney ran for the ‘gate room, holding Ada to his chest so she wouldn’t be able to see if anything was wrong. They arrived just as the wormhole _kawooshed_ to life, and Teyla and Ronon stepped through, supporting John between them.

He was bruised and bloody, but clearly alive and Rodney’s voice only shook a little as he said, “You’re late, Sheppard.”

“Got tied up,” John said, which probably wouldn’t have been funny even if Rodney hadn’t been able to see the rope burns on his husband’s wrists.

“Dammit, John, you—” Rodney was interrupted by a kiss, clearly meant to be fiercer than John had the strength for. 

“I would have come back to you sooner, if I could have,” John breathed, ghosting a hand over Ada’s peach-fuzz hair.

“I know,” said Rodney. “I know you would have.” 

He shifted Ada to one arm and reached for John, who collapsed against Rodney’s shoulder the instant he touched him. For one terrifying moment, Rodney thought he had passed out, until he felt the sobs half-muffled by his sweater.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” said John, thickly. “I thought I was going to die, and never be able to…”

Rodney kissed the top of John’s head, the only place he could reach with both arms full, and murmured soothing nonsense until Ada made a noise of protest between them.

“I’ll take her,” said Ronon, tugging the baby out of Rodney’s arms. “You take him.”

Teyla leaned her forehead against John’s temple, a sideways Athosian greeting, then did the same for Rodney. “We will watch Ada until tomorrow,” she said, and they left.

Rodney held John closer, careful of his bruises. “Sheppard?” he said, softly. “John, are you okay?”

John smiled against Rodney’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he replied. “I am now.”

THE END


End file.
